PJT Drabbles:They Who Loved Him
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Drabble focusing on people who might or have loved one Percy Jackson


**They Who Loved Him**

**Summary**: Drabble focusing on people who might or have loved one Percy Jackson

* * *

**Greatest**

She loved a strong and handsome man once (a hero in fact) yet the same man broke her heart into tiny pieces and made her loathe everyone in the same gender as his. She was an immortal and she gave up everything- her sword, her power, her immortality and her family.

All for the love and hand of one ungrateful and conniving brainless man! He used her and once he was done with her, he was cast off like a worn out rag!

If it was not for her Lady Artemis, she would have killed herself with no purpose to drive herself.

Then that boy came… a foolish naïve boy but one with a good heart.

He was different from Heracles (she refuses to call him Hercules to spite him.)

Humble despite his obvious prowess and power. She can't help but feel drawn and be fascinated by that green-eyed boy.

He wasn't brawny as Heracles; not as skilled with the arrow as with his half-brother Orion; not as invincible as Achilles (at least not that time) or as cunning as Odysseus but for Zoë ,Percy Jackson was the greatest of them.

**Hero**

In her eyes, he was a true hero- handsome, brave, and powerful yet he was also gentle, war and kind of cute. She can't help but fall for him hard.

But like Odysseus and Drake… he has a Penelope and an Elizabeth.

She offered him a choice to stay yet he still picked the hero's option.

To be free of the island (and subsequently her) to do his duty and destiny as a hero.

She expected that much but it still hurt.

Sometimes, he wished that Percy was not that much of a hero…. But he wouldn't be Percy Jackson Calypso fell for if he was not.

That does not mean that she wasn't bitter about it.

**Choice**

She loves Luke. She loves Percy.

When asked to choose, she finds it hard.

Yes she loves them in someway but she did not differentiate how they differ until he almost died and girls began looking at him in another way (Not that he could see it as that guy was the most oblivious guy in terms of women's attraction to him)

She loved Luke like a younger sister loves an older brother who kept her safe and adored her. Little her thought that they could be more than that.

Then Perseus Jackson came to her life like a tickling bomb

The son of Poseidon made her life complicated and spontaneous and wild and disorganized and… you get the idea.

He made her smile and frown; laugh and cry; irritated and amused; jealous and territorial. She fell for him hard.

If Annabeth were to choose between Luke and Percy, she would make a hard choice but it would be obvious on whom she would choose.

**Green**

She always remembered the mysterious boy with vivid green eyes.

He certainly surprised her but to be fair, anybody would if someone had attempted to kill her with a sword (granted she wasn't because she was mortal but at that time, she didn't know!).

Green eyes- powerful ocean orbs very unlike her dull green ones.

When she 'befriended' him, she instantly felt a growing attraction. He opened a new world for her.

A world where she was not a freak or the daughter of Mr. & Mrs, Dare(which made her the heiress of the Dare Enterprises)

When she had to accept her destiny to become an oracle, she had to let go even when she refuses that her dreams were still dominated by an awkward green-eyed teen who had become a leader and hero as green mist would surround her.

**Brother**

He always thought that Percy Jackson was the ideal hero straight out from the myths. A hero brought back to life from his Mythomagic game. How could Percy be another?

Powerful, determined, genial and very handsome

It was a 'crush' on first sight.

When Percy promised to keep Bianca safe, Nico believed. The hero is always victorious…. right?

But he wasn't

Percy broke his promise.

He let Bianca die and Nico wanted him to die…but he can't because he was in love with his sister's killer!

So he ran away

Away from the camp and into the underworld where he met his dad who was not that very fond of him.

In the Labyrinth, it was there that old wounds were mended.

Bygones were left bygones.

Nico finally accepted Bianca's death wasn't anybody's fault…but Nico was still in love with his hero.

Even when Nico tricked him and was forgiven multiple times

Even when Nico would withdraw himself in his presence

Percy Jackson still thought of him as a younger brother and that hurt Nico the most.


End file.
